1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to optics and, more particularly, to systems and methods for measuring an optical signal-to-noise ratio (OSNR).
2. Description of Related Art
Optical signal-to-noise ratio (OSNR) is an important signal parameter in optical systems. This is because an optical system's data capacity, data quality, and various other quality factors are affected by the OSNR. For this reason, there are ongoing efforts to properly determine the OSNR of optical systems.